1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure provides novel topical antiviral pharmaceutical compositions comprising an antiviral compound such as acyclovir and 2-deoxy-D-glucose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Herpes simplex virus (HSV) infections are ubiquitous, with approximately 80% of the adult population infected with HSV type 1 and approximately 20% of the adult population also infected with HSV type 2. HSV type 1 is the cause of herpes labialis, also called orofacial herpes, or cold sores, and HSV encephalitis. HSV type 2 is the primary cause of initial and recurrent genital herpes, and neonatal HSV. The typical manifestation of a primary HSV-1 or HSV-2 genital infection is clusters of inflamed papules and vesicles on the outer surface of the genitals resembling cold sores. (Gupta et al., 2007, “Genital herpes” Lancet 370 (9605): 2127-37).
Herpes viruses cycle between periods of active disease—presenting as blisters containing infectious virus particles—that last 2-21 days, followed by a remission period, during which the sores disappear. Many HSV infected people experience recurrence within the first year of infection. During recurrence fewer lesions are likely to develop, lesions are less painful, and lesions heal faster, than those occurring during the primary infection. Subsequent outbreaks tend to be periodic or episodic, occurring on average four to five times a year when not using antiviral therapy.
Treatment of initial HSV infection, and reactivated latent HSV infection, typically includes topical application of an antiviral nucleoside composition to lesions at outbreak. Current prescription topical treatments for herpes labialis include Zovirax® cream (5% acyclovir, GlaxoSmithKline/Biovail Pharmaceuticals, Inc.) which is FDA approved for the treatment of recurrent herpes labialis (cold sores) in adults and adolescents (12 years of age and older). Another topical treatment is Denavir® (1% penciclovir, Novartis), which is FDA approved for the treatment of recurrent herpes labialis (cold sores) in adults. These treatments are noted to inhibit viral replication; shorten healing time and duration of symptoms; and are soothing. Acyclovir and penciclovir are antiviral nucleosides. Zovirax® is applied five times a day for four days. Denavir® is applied every two hours during the day for four days.
Zovirax® ointment (5% acyclovir, GlaxoSmithKline/Biovail Pharmaceuticals, Inc.) is approved for topical administration and is indicated in the management of initial genital herpes and in limited non-life-threatening mucocutaneous Herpes simplex virus infections in immunocompromised patients. Side effects include mild pain upon application, pruritis, and rash.
Several patents list acyclovir as an ingredient in topical formulations for the treatment of herpes simplex genitalis and herpes labialis.
Jones and White, U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,555 is listed in the electronic orange book for Zovirax® topical cream, 5% acyclovir. The '555 patent discloses a topical pharmaceutical formulation for use in treating virus infections of the skin or mucosa and containing 9-(2-hydroxyethoxymethyl)guanine, or a salt or ester thereof, which comprises a dispersed oil phase and a continuous aqueous phase containing therein water, at least 30 wt % of a polyhydric alcohol and solublized acyclovir.
Sintov et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,379, disclose antiviral topical pharmaceutical compositions containing acyclovir dispersed in an aqueous gel carrier containing a gelling agent; a water-soluble carboxylic or dicarboxylic acid salt, such as sodium or potassium oleate; and a polyhydroxy compound such as glycerine, propylene glycol and polyethylene glycol.
Kaufman and Faro, 1999, Clin. Obstet. Gynecol., 28 (1): 152-163 provide a review article describing the clinical features of genital herpes virus infection as well as a discussion of some of the epidemiologic features which may be related to the increased frequency with which this disease is being seen and describing treatment of genital herpes infections.
Spruance et al., 2002, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 46 (7): 2238-2243, provide a description of a placebo-controlled clinical trial of a 5% acyclovir topical cream for the treatment of herpes labialis wherein the mean duration of episodes was 4.3 days for patients treated with acyclovir cream and 4.8 days for those treated with the vehicle control.
Certain patents list 2-deoxy-D-glucose as an ingredient in topical formulations for the treatment of herpes simplex genitalis and herpes labialis.
Blough, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,122, issued Jul. 29, 1986, discloses a method of treating herpes virus infection by the administration of 2-deoxy-D-glucose. For example, for herpes labialis, the topical treatment consisted of two to three drops of a 50 mM solution of 2-deoxy-D-glucose in sterile anhydrous glycerol.
Blough, U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,001, issued Feb. 9, 1982 discloses a method of treating herpes simplex virus by the administration of 2-deoxy-D-glucose.
Blough et al., 1979, J. Am. Med. Assoc, 241(26), 2798-280, describe a clinical study of the treatment of genital herpes infections with 2-deoxy-D-glucose.
Patient satisfaction with current remedies, particularly for HSV-1—herpes labialis, has been poor. Unfortunately, topical acyclovir therapy lacks efficacy as compared to oral or parenteral administrations. The drug concentration in the skin after local application is 2-3 times lower than after given orally (Greg et al., 1992, J. Invest. Dermatol. 98:856-63). It is speculated that the lack of efficacy of topical treatments may be related to the poor water-solubility and lipophilicity of acyclovir, resulting in its inadequate skin or mucous membrane partitioning ability. However, it is still considered safer to give the drug locally.
It is possible that viral resistance to acyclovir should be considered in patients who show poor clinical response during therapy. Resistance of HSV can result from qualitative and quantitative changes in the viral TK and/or DNA polymerase; particularly noted in immunocompromised patients. Clearly, there is room for improvement in topical antiviral compositions for the rapid, efficacious treatment of HSV infections.
It is herein disclosed that a novel topical formulation comprising an antiviral compound and 2-deoxy-D-glucose has been found to be effective in the treatment of HSV infection.